Gallery:Just Passing Through
Phineas and Ferb create an orb that allows them to pass through solid objects and to ultimately, help them retrieve Mom's favorite guitar pick for her gig at the Mayor's Day Festival. Candace sees their orb as the perfect way to bust them and brings it to Mom, but en route to the festival, the troublesome Wilkins Brothers put a kink in her plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to destroy a statue erected in his brother Roger's honor. Read the full summary... Gallery name needed File:HeinzDrivingToVantagePoint.png|Heinz is on his way to the festival to stop Roger's speech. File:Just Passing Through title card.jpg|Just　Passing　Through File:Chatting with Perry bobblehead.png|And he's chatting with a Perry bobblehead on the way. File:FamilyAtBreakfast.png|The family at breakfast. File:LawrenceRubbingHands.png|Lawrence is getting ready for the Steamroller Auction at the Festival. File:There'sAMarketForThat.png|"There's a market for steamrollers?" File:PullingOutChip.png|Linda proceeds to pull out her lucky guitar chip, but it flies out of her pocket. File:Linda'sGuitarChip.png|Her guitar chip. File:Guitar pick slides under the wall.png|Her chip slides under the floor. File:GetItWithTheButterknife.png|Lawrence hands Linda a knife to get it out. File:ItWon'tReachTheChip.png|The knife fails to reach it, though. File:GoingToTheFestivalAnyway.png|They decide to leave for the festival without the chip. File:Perry'sCupboardEntrance.png|Perry's entrance through a cupboard after a DNA scan. File:DoofRogerForecast.png|Monogram does a forecast of Heinz and Roger during briefing. File:JustPassingThrough 2.png|Phineas and Ferb's molecule scrambler. File:ThisIsOurMoleculeScrambler.png|Phineas and Ferb show it off to their friends. File:Activating molecule scrambler.png|Phineas activates the molecule scrambler. File:Falling Through Floor.jpg|They fall through the boys bedroom floor... File:LandingOnTheCouch.png|...and land safely on the couch. File:StandingBehindSign.png|The gang stands behind a sign. File:InsideTheSign.png|They insert themselves into the sign. File:LoveHandelConcert.png|A Love Handel concert. File:FrontOfTheCrowd.png|And they use the device to get to the front of the crowd. File:WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png|Candace wonders why they're staring at the wall. File:Guitar pick retrieved.png|The chip is retrieved, and they head to the festival. File:JazzTrioRehearsing.png|Linda gets a call from Candace while rehearsing. File:ICan'tCloseMyCarDoor.png|When he arrives, he can't close his car door. File:ThoseAreMyKeysInThere.png|"Those are my keys in there, aren't they?" File:INeedRoadsideAssistance.png|Doof calls for some roadside assistance. File:TargetInSight.png|Heinz's target is in sight... File:Perry'sAboutToPunch.png|...but Perry intercepts and proceed to punch his lights out. File:WhyIsThereABobbleHeadOfMe.png|Perry sees a Bobblehead of himself. Perry and Doofenshmirtz - Head to head.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz start to fight. File:Bobblehead Perry hits the button.png|Doofenshmirtz accidentally trips over it and it flies off and hits the button. File:DoofPlanB.png|Doof's plan B, which he blows up on purpose. File:DoofPlanC.png|And now for plan C... File:PerryAdjustsBeam.png|Perry knocks him out of his seat and makes the beam goes astray. File:RidingToTheFestival.png|The gang rides to the festival. File:IsabellaHasAFlat.png|Isabella's bike has a flat tire. File:Candace is almost there.png|Candace rides by while they fix the tire. File:Candace stuck in a door.png|But Candace trips and loses the device while passing through a door. File:TheWilkensBrothers.png|The Wilkens Bros. show up to cause some trouble. File:Annoyed Wilkens brothers.png|They get annoyed when no one pays attention to them. File:ItTakesThatLongToFixAFlat.png|"It takes you two 12 minutes to fix a flat tire?" File:Did we see the inside of a steam roller?.png|"Did we just see the inside of a steamroller?" File:TruckIsZapped.png|Perry turns the ray towards the truck, shrinking it to nothing. File:WhatAreTheOdds.png|"What are the odds?" Ballpit_Kid_in_Just_Passing_Through.jpg|Balthazar gives Candace a high-five. File:ThanksForFindingMyChip.png|Linda thanks them for finding her chip. File:DoorIsShrunk.png|The stray beam hits Candace's door, setting her free. File:JustStreching.png|"Oh, hey, Jeremy! Just stretching!" File:Roger's speech.png|Roger giving his speech. File:RogerStatue.png|The statue is now unveiled! File:LindaBandPlaying.png|Linda's band playing at the festival. File:GoingOffTheCliff.png|Perry jumps off the truck and it goes down the cliff. File:RidingPastWilkensBrothers.png|Doof rides past the Wilkens Bros. File:That'sOldSchool.png|"A pump-less pump trolley? Now that's old school." Deface-inator.PNG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Just Passing Through